Mírame
by Bala-2006
Summary: Una mujer misteriosa a la que ama en secreto y una mujer fatal que lo engaña. Inuyasha Taisho siempre ha sido un hombre sencillo de ideas sencillas que ha aceptado su destino tal y como se le presentaba. Sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de que escoja entre perdurar en esa actitud conformista o luchar por lo que más quiere.
1. Fijación

**Mi nuevo fanfic. Va a ser cortito, de cuatro capítulos (creo) y epílogo. No tardaré mucho en subir porque es muy corto y los capítulos también son cortos. Tal vez tengáis algo antes de que pase una semana. Después seguiré con la saga de las criadas. Para quien ha preguntado en otro fanfic: Hace unos meses publiqué un fanfic titulado _Había una princesa_ y dije que era el primero de una saga de criadas. Esto quiere decir que en ellos Kagome hace de criada, no que todos formen parte de una misma historia. Sólo repito el rol, pero cambiando por completo la historia. Y ahora, os dejo con la historia:**

**Capítulo 1: Fijación**

En este mundo hay multitud de cosas imposibles de definir. ¿Os ha pasado alguna vez que veis algo tan maravilloso e impactante que os quedáis con la boca abierta incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra? La primera vez que a él le pasó eso en la vida fue cuando le dieron una beca en el instituto para ir a Nueva York. Al ver la magnificencia de la estatua de la libertad en persona, necesitó varios minutos para recuperar la compostura. Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado esa sensación hasta cumplir los dieciocho años y viajar a ese lugar.

Su vida nunca había sido nada especialmente excepcional. De nombre Inuyasha Taisho, nació veintiséis años atrás en una pequeña comarca inglesa. Sus padres eran Inu no Taisho e Izayoi Taisho. Su padre trabajaba en una pequeña empresa de productos alimenticios que llevaba toda la vida en la comarca. Su madre era profesora de primaria en un colegio privado para señoritas. También tenía un par de hermanos. Su hermano mayor Sesshomaru era el tipo más frío y escalofriante imaginable. Ahora bien, físicamente eran tan sumamente parecidos que si se vistieran y peinaran igual, los confundirían por la calle. Su hermana pequeña se llamaba Rin, era una pequeña belleza y con veinte años ya estaba comprometida al hijo del alcalde.

Estudió hasta terminar bachiller, se fue de viaje gratis gracias a sus buenas notas y ahí se acabó todo. Sus padres no podían permitirse una universidad ni para él, ni para ninguno de sus hermanos. Su casa estaba hipotecada por segunda vez y cuando el hermano de su padre enfermó, no dudaron en darle todos sus ahorros para pagar la operación que lo salvaría. Aquel acto los honraba a los dos y sabía que ambos se sentían mal por haber perdido el dinero que ahorraron con tanto esfuerzo para darles un futuro a sus hijos, pero ¿qué era más importante que una vida?

Su siguiente paso después de aquello fue viajar a la ciudad para encontrar el trabajo y la satisfacción que ya no le daba su pequeña comarca. Londres era el centro del país, era la ciudad más magnífica y estaba llena de monumentos a la belleza, la libertad y el poder. Por segunda vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras para definir todo aquello. Su nueva vida había empezado y estaba impaciente por descubrir qué le depararía su futuro.

El primer trabajo que encontró fue como mensajero y con el dinero que ganaba se alquilaba una habitación. Logró ascender al encontrar un trabajo en el museo, limpiando. Para muchos el que un hombre trabajara en el servicio de limpieza era motivo de burla, pero él no lo veía así. Iba a ganar dinero para vivir, ¿no? ¿Qué deshonra tenía ganarse la vida? Después de eso, encontró un trabajo en una pequeña y coqueta cafetería en el centro. Ganaba más y podía permitirse un pequeño apartamento, pero no era en absoluto lo que había soñado. ¿Cuándo se iban a cumplir sus sueños? Empezaba a pensar que las películas sobre personas tan normales y pobres como él que viajaban a la ciudad y cumplían todos sus sueños eran mentira. Había estado a punto de rendirse en la búsqueda de aquello que le faltaba en la vida cuando ella apareció y el mundo se llenó de color.

Todos los días, acudía a su cafetería una mujer que había cambiado por completo su vida. No sabía su nombre, nunca había hablado con ella de algo que no fuera su pedido, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos creía conocerla, haber estado esperándola toda su vida. La primera vez que la vio, cuando estaba totalmente hundido en su miseria, le recorrió el mismo sentimiento que en Nueva York, observando la estatua de la libertad. Después recordó la primera vez en la que estuvo en Londres y volvió a ella. No sabía qué era, pero esa mujer era muy diferente a todo cuanto había visto. Era especial, era maravillosa.

Siempre tomaba café con leche, era su favorito. Había dos colas para hacer los pedidos, dos únicos camareros y el cliente escogía dónde ponerse. Ella nunca se puso en la cola de Kouga; ella siempre se puso en su cola. ¿Eso era una señal? Alguna vez soñó despierto con que le hablaba, le preguntaba su nombre y le pedía una cita. Ella le sonreía como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y entonces despertaba y se percataba de que nada de eso era real. ¿Por qué un ángel iba a querer bajar del cielo para estar con él?

Su jefe solía decirle que no soñara despierto. No era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que esa mujer que acudía todos los días al café, lo cautivaba. En más de una ocasión se había quedado con su café en la mano sin entregárselo, mirándola como si no fuera real. Ella le había devuelto la mirada extrañada y nerviosa y su jefe había intervenido disculpándose por su incompetencia. Sin embargo, aquella mujer no era rencorosa, fría, ni altiva. Ella era amable y cuando su jefe le decía eso se reía suavemente y le recordaba que su café era el mejor del mundo. A ella le gustaba el café que él preparaba.

Esa mañana llovía. No era nada extraño que lloviera en Londres, pero le resultaba incómodo tener que cargar con su paraguas durante todo el día. Tenían todas las luces del café encendidas debido a la poca iluminación que entraba a través de las ventanas y no había tantos clientes como de costumbre. Los días en los que llovía la gente prefería no ir por la calle con un café en la mano. Eran muchos los que estarían desayunando en sus casas, pero ella no, ella vendría.

- ¡Inuyasha, estás en las nubes!

Se volvió hacia su jefe al escucharlo con el trapo de secar en la mano.

- ¡El mostrador ya está bien seco, ve encendiendo la cafetera!

Su jefe tenía razón, estaba en las nubes, como todas las mañanas. Ella solía ir al café sobre las ocho y media de la mañana. Normalmente sólo iba por las mañanas, pero, en alguna ocasión, acudió por la tarde. Si ella iba por la tarde no pedía café con leche, ordenaba un cappuccino.

Rellenó la bandeja del café con unos granos recién molidos y sacó un par de cajas de leche de la cámara refrigeradora para ir calentándola. El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento y se volvió. Llegaba dos minutos antes de la hora. Ella dejó su paraguas plateado de diseño en el paragüero y se frotó las manos enrojecidas por el frío mientras se dirigía hacia su mostrador. Su forma de moverse era sofisticada y elegante, como una aristócrata. A cada paso que daba parecía que se elevaba del suelo y tenía la gracia de una bailarina de ballet.

La primera vez que la vio pensó que ninguna mujer podría tener un cabello como el suyo. Ese color azabache tan intenso parecía teñido, pero no lo era. Tenía el color azabache más bonito natural. Su larga melena caía sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura en una ordenada masa de bucles naturales y brillantes. Tenía flequillo sobre la frente, elegantemente cortado, de tal manera que caía desfilado hasta su oreja con elegantes pendientes de oro. Su tez blanca nívea, parecía del color de la nieve y era casi translúcida. No era un país en el que la gente acostumbrara a estar bronceada, pero nunca antes había visto algo así. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingona más encantadora que había visto desde la última vez que su hermana y él se reunieron. Sus labios carnosos y rojos lo incitaban, pero jamás pensaría cosas impuras sobre ella. El día en que se conocieron, había llevado gafas de sol, y cuando se las quitó, le fallaron las rodillas y a punto estuvo de flaquear. Aquellos ojos enmarcados en largas pestañas, aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate no eran nada que hubiera visto antes.

Cuando miraba a los ojos a esa mujer, se sentía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Decía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo que era imposible no sentirse confuso. Ella nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, ella reservaba sus ojos únicamente para mirar y evaluar su entorno. Saber que tu presencia llamaba su atención era el sentimiento más extraño que jamás podría experimentar una persona. Cuando ella lo miraba el mundo se detenía y uno se sentía vivo. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero podría devolverle la vida a un muerto.

Ella se detuvo frente al mostrador con la mirada fija en él. Se sentía nervioso y tranquilo, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, mientras que ella lo miraba. ¿Cómo podía inspirarle una sensación tan extraña?

- Buenos días, ¿tomará lo de siempre?

- Sí, por favor.

_Por favor_. Ella no necesitaba decir esas palabras para llamar la atención o dar las gracias. Ella sólo tenía que mirarlo para tenerlo a sus pies. Por ese café habían pasado cientos de mujeres hermosas que se creían el ombligo del mundo y hacían cuanto podían por amargarle la mañana. Su mujer sin nombre era amable y gentil con todos, cuando no lo necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, ella era el cliente y él el camarero, no había nada más.

Preparó con todo el cuidado y el cariño que le fue posible su café con leche, tal y como hacía día a día. Tenía cuidado con los pedidos de todos sus clientes, pero con ella era especialmente meticuloso, con ella la sensación era diferente. Puso la tapa al vaso del café y fue entonces cuando se percató de que todo había sido demasiado rápido. En cuanto se lo diera, ella se marcharía y todo habría terminado.

Se volvió y la vio allí, expectante, sin apartar la mirada de él. ¿Lo habría estado observando mientras preparaba su pedido? Ése era su día. El café estaba vacío, su jefe estaba en la trastienda haciendo cuentas, Kouga estaba en el callejón cargando cajas. Allí no había nadie más que ellos dos, los dos solos.

- Aquí tiene su café.

- Gracias. – sonrió.

Entonces, ella estiró el brazo ofreciéndole las tres libras que costaba y él aprovechó para hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho por miedo a que otros clientes lo vieran. Por fin podía hacerlo.

- No hace falta, invita la casa.

- ¿Ah, sí?- alzó una ceja- ¿Y por qué me invita la casa?

Eso, ¿por qué le invitaba la casa? ¿No podía aceptar su invitación y punto? No, no debía enfadarse con ella ya que no guardaban ninguna mala intención sus palabras. Además, ésa estaba siendo la conversación más larga que habían tenido en toda su vida.

- Por ser nuestra cliente más fiel.

- ¡Qué suerte!

Ella hizo amago de guardarse el dinero, pero, en lugar de eso, lo echó en el bote de las propinas.

- ¿Por qué hace eso?

Lo preguntó sin pensar.

- Porque siempre me atiende el camarero más amable. Además, - sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café- un buen café merece una buena propina.

Ése era el momento. Allí estaba su oportunidad de alargar la conversación, de hablar más con ella, de saber algo más sobre su persona. Sin embargo, se calló como el cobarde que era y la vio dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta. No dijo nada, ni se atrevía a hacerlo y cuando ella agarró su paraguas, se dio media vuelta para rellenar la cesta de las bolsitas de azúcar. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero en lugar de escuchar cómo volvía a cerrarse, escuchó un grito femenino y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Se volvió rápidamente y vio a su ángel tirado en el suelo y a un hombre parado en la puerta sin hacer nada. Saltó del mostrador y corrió hacia ella para socorrerla. La ayudó a sentarse y se asustó al ver la sangre. Sacó el paño blanco de la cinturilla de su delantal y con suavidad lo llevo hacia su nariz para limpiarla y detener la hemorragia. Podría haberle roto la nariz, era un milagro que no lo hubiera conseguido.

- ¿Es que no sabe abrir una puerta?- le gritó al hombre en pie sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento- Podría haberle roto la nariz…

- Esto no es asunto tuyo. – le dijo el hombre en pie- ¡Márchate!

Un momento, ¿se conocían? ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? La mujer a su lado no decía nada, no se movía y tampoco parecía atreverse a mirar al hombre que se alzaba sobre ellos.

- Resulta que está en el café en el que trabajo, así que sí es asunto mío.

- ¿Es con él?- gritó- ¿Me has dejado para irte con este camarero muerto de hambre?

¿Eran novios? Bueno, más bien lo fueron porque acababa de decir que ella rompió con él y no le extrañaba. No podía entender que hubiera estado saliendo con un hombre tan agresivo.

- Nunca hemos estado saliendo… - musitó ella a su lado.

Nunca. ¡Cómo le aliviaba escuchar esas palabras! Por un momento se había llevado un buen susto.

- ¡Fuimos juntos al cine y a cenar!- le gritó- He visto tu maldito espectáculo de ballet cada noche y fui al funeral de tu padre…

- Como amigos. Sólo éramos amigos, nunca he querido más contigo y te lo dejé bien claro.

No le gustaba el tono que empezaba a adquirir esa conversación. Ella estaba dejando bien claro que nunca vio en él algo más que un amigo, pero, a juzgar por las palabras y el comportamiento del otro, esa conversación no era la primera vez que la tenían. Además, Kagome estaba muy calmada para haber sido golpeada de esa manera. ¿La habría golpeado antes? Tal vez cuando le dijo que sólo eran amigos por primera vez.

- Eso fue después de todo aquello, después de…

- Siento que entendieras otra cosa, pero yo nunca vi nuestras salidas como citas.

- ¡Maldita zorra!

Detuvo el golpe con su brazo y cogió impulso para alzarse y empujar al hombre fuera del café. Él, sorprendido por la repentina fuerza que acababa de demostrar el camarero, no fue capaz de defenderse, y cayó sobre un charco en la acera.

- ¡Y no vuelvas nunca a este café!- le gritó- Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión y aquí no entra nadie que golpee a una mujer.

Cerró la puerta de nuevo sin querer oír ni uno solo más de sus insultos y miró hacia la calle sorprendido de que se marchara por sí solo, sin causar más problemas. Cuando se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, la encontró intentando levantarse del suelo sin soltar el paño que detenía la hemorragia. La tela blanca se había teñido de color burdeos. La guió hacia el otro lado del mostrador, donde había sillas, y la obligó a sentarse.

- Voy a por el botiquín, no se mueva de aquí.

Corrió hacia la trastienda e ignorando a su jefe, abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Abrió la puerta del botiquín y sacó de él unas gasas, desinfectante, cicatrizante y tiritas. Otra vez salió a la carrera sin que su jefe alzara tan siquiera la vista de sus cuentas y volvió al mostrador. Ella se estaba levantando y lo miró como si acabara de descubrirla en su huida.

- ¡No puede irse!- exclamó- Tengo que curarla.

- Yo… Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido… - dejó el paño sobre el mostrador- Yo no…- se detuvo al fijarse en su expresión- ¿Qué ocurre?

La herida en su nariz estaba muy fea y empezaba a inflamarse toda la zona. También necesitaría crema antibiótica.

- Será mejor que se siente, hágame caso.

Ella, al escucharlo, se llevó una mano a la nariz y tocó con un dedo tembloroso la zona. Se encogió y apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor en la zona y, sin decir una sola palabra más, decidió obedecerle. Él se sintió más aliviado cuando se sentó al fin, y mojó un paño limpio para limpiarle la sangre de la cara y de la herida antes de desinfectarla.

- Se preguntará quién era ése, ¿no?

No contestó, pues no quería incomodarla si en realidad no deseaba hablar.

- Pensé que era un amigo, pero un día descubrí que no era tan buen amigo.

Ella quería hablar, entonces tenía licencia para preguntar.

- ¿Cómo descubrió que no eran tan amigos?

- Porque dio por asumido que podía presentarse en mi apartamento pretendiendo acostarse conmigo como si yo fuera una vulgar pros… Bueno, ya me entiende… - se mordió el labio- Mujer de la noche. Yo lo rechacé y le dije que para mí sólo era un amigo, pero no lo entendió…

- Algunos hombres no quieren entender la realidad.

En las noticias podían escucharse casos como aquél todos los días.

- No es la primera vez que me golpea, pero no esperaba que lo hiciera en público.

- ¿Lo ha denunciado?

- No, intenté que entrara en razón primero, pero no me escucha. Se ve que tendré que llegar a ese extremo.

- ¿Necesita que la acompañe…?

- ¡No!- cortó su pregunta- Usted no tiene que hacer nada más. Primero me ha defendido de él y luego me ha curado, ya ha hecho demasiado por mí. Le agradezco todo esto.

Ella se levantó para demostrarle que de verdad no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ninguna clase de ayuda por su parte y él se desanimó. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, nunca había hablado tanto con él, nunca la tuvo de esa forma y le era arrebatada.

- Gracias por todo.

- Espere.- cogió unas tiritas y se las puso sobre la herida- Va a parecer que lleva un antifaz durante unos días.

- Bueno, así podré jugar al zorro con mis sobrinos.

Ella le sonrió una vez más, agarró su paraguas y se marchó dejándolo con la curiosidad y el potente sentimiento que le gritaba que debía protegerla. No le gustaba la idea de que anduviera sola por ahí sabiendo que un hombre violento la estaba acosando, pero él no podía hacer nada. Si empezaba a perseguirla aunque fuera por protección en contra de su voluntad, no se estaría portando con ella mejor que ese tipejo. Ella lo vería de la misma forma.

Guardó todos los utensilios del botiquín y sirvió a todos los clientes que vinieron más tarde hasta que llegó la hora de su descanso. En su descanso, encendió el ordenador y se puso a navegar por internet en busca de los espectáculos de ballet que se ofertaban en Londres. Buscó y buscó y cuando al fin había perdido la esperanza, la vio. Ella era la portada de un espectáculo de ballet, del lago de los cisnes. Vestía un elegante tutu blanco con pedrería y purpurina y tenía el cabello recogido en un elegante moño que favorecía sus bellos rasgos femeninos. En el cartel ponía el lugar y la hora del espectáculo, hasta cuándo se produciría, y los nombres de los productores. No ponía el nombre de la bailarina principal, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso nunca lograría adivinar cómo se llamaba ella? Pensó en ir a ver el espectáculo, pero cuando vio el precio, se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas. Tendría que ahorrar durante un año entero para poder pagarlo sin quedarse un mes entero sin comer.

A juzgar por su forma de caminar, debió suponer antes que ella era una bailarina de ballet. Cada paso suyo era un paso de baile. Tenía la gracia natural de una mujer que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la danza y no la dejarían salir al escenario hasta que su rostro volviera a lucir igual que siempre. Se lo había tomado sorprendentemente bien teniendo en cuenta que no iba a poder actuar.

El resto del día transcurrió tan tranquilo y tan normal como cualquier otro día. Salió del café a las ocho y se fue hacia su pequeño apartamento, pero escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Al volverse vio al hombre que la había golpeado. Se detuvo y lo miró dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas pero, entonces, alguien lo agarró por la espalda y le cayó toda una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas.

Continuará…


	2. Nuevas perspectivas

**En el capítulo anterior, tal y como señalais, me colé un poquito y se me escapó el nombre. Lo siento, pensé que al repasar había quitado cualquier alusión al nombre. Siento mi error y espero que no os disgustéis mucho. Se supone que Inuyasha sigue sin saber su nombre. **

**Capítulo 2: Nuevas perspectivas**

Recibió una buena paliza. Sujetado por un par de hombres y golpeado por el "amigo" de su ángel. Afortunadamente, alguien que pasaba por allí lo vio todo y llamó a la policía. Detuvieron a ese tipejo y a sus amigos y él puso una denuncia. Descubrió en ese momento que había sido denunciado por acoso y mal trato por más de una mujer y que su ángel sólo fue una víctima más de ese desgraciado. Bueno, eso ya no importaba porque tenía una orden de alejamiento, una suma de dinero que se le iba a asignar por la paliza y sabía que ese hombre pasaría mucho tiempo en la cárcel.

Tenía un ojo hinchado, el labio roto, una muñeca fracturada, hematomas por todo el cuerpo y rasguños, pero, por lo demás, se encontraba muy bien. De hecho, se encontraba tan bien que había ido a trabajar al día siguiente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Su jefe al verle había hecho algo impensable para él, le ofreció un par de días libres. Él lo rechazó ya que eso significaba que pasaría dos días sin verla y no estaba dispuesto a perder a la luz de su lúgubre vida. Así pues, rechazó una oferta que sabía que nunca más volverían a ofrecerle.

Estaba preparando un café solo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sin volverse supo que era ella ya que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Puso la tapa al café y la vio deslizarse entre la gente de la cola más cercana a la puerta para dirigirse hacia su cola. Tendría que servir a unas quince personas antes de que fuera su turno. Ese día estaba decidido a hacerlo. Hablaría con ella aprovechando que tenía la excusa del incidente sucedido el día anterior y la invitaría a salir. Tenía que atreverse a hacerlo o nunca lo conseguiría y ella era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Ella se puso la última de la fila y justo cuando su siguiente clienta le decía el pedido, su cabeza se asomó desde el final para mirarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de que ella hiciera algo semejante sólo por el gusto de poder verlo. Se olvidó por completo de lo que le estaba dictando la siguiente mujer y se concentró en ella. Ese día no llovía por lo que llevaba un abrigo más ligero que se ajustaba a su esbelta y bien entrenada figura. Estaba bellísima, como siempre, y se dirigía hacia él.

De repente, se preguntó si estaría presentable. Ella se estaba saltando toda la cola para hablarle como si se hubiera olvidado por completo de todo lo demás, como si una fuerza invisible la empujara a correr hacia él. ¡Ése era el momento! Había deseado tantas veces que ella sintiera lo mismo…

- ¡Dios mío!- apoyó las manos en el mostrador- ¿Estás bien?

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó los golpes que había recibido, que estaba herido. Cuando ella entró en la cafetería se olvidó por completo de sus problemas, ella tenía esa capacidad sanadora y solo pudo concentrarse en ella.

- Sólo son unos rasguños.

- Ha sido él, ¿verdad?- inquirió.

- Eso no tiene importancia…

- ¡Para mí sí! – se llevó las manos al pecho como si le doliera- ¡Todo es mi culpa!

- ¡No!- sacudió la cabeza- No te culpes, por favor. Ya pasó todo, lo arrestaron, le denuncié, tengo una orden de alejamiento y no volverá a molestarme nunca.

Ella pareció relajarse un poco con sus palabras y al fin volvió a respirar con normalidad.

- Disculpa, ¿me atiendes?

Por un momento había olvidado incluso que estaba trabajando para poder hablar con su mujer misteriosa. Se volvió hacia su clienta y le pidió que le repitiera de nuevo todo el pedido. La mujer suspiró impacientemente y se lo repitió todo. Con la mirada le pidió a su mujer especial que esperara y aprovechó para preparar también su café.

- ¿Tú cómo estás?- le preguntó mientras programaba la máquina- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, estoy bien. Casi no lo siento si no lo toco.

Exactamente igual que él. Se volvió con los dos primeros cafés que le había pedido la clienta y se puso con los que faltaban. El moratón que tenía en la nariz lucía tan feo como todos los de él, pero se alegraba de que no hubiera sido ella quien hubiera recibido aquella paliza o algo incluso peor. Agarró otro par de cafés de los doce que le había encargado la clienta y cogió también el café con leche de ella, cuidadosamente preparado.

- Aquí tienes tu café.

Algunos clientes se quejaron indignados de que hubiera servido a la última en llegar, pero él no les hizo caso y continuó a lo suyo.

- Tres libras, ¿no?

- No, invita la casa.

Cogió otro par de cafés y cuando se volvió la vio allí parada con los billetes en la mano y la mirada perdida en algún lugar a el que él no podía llegar. Abandonó por completo el pedido de su clienta y salió del mostrador. Más de un cliente, incluida la última a la que estaba atendiendo, se quejaron, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos. No iba a pasar nada porque él se lo tomara con calma un día.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No puedo aceptarlo.

Ella cogió su mano, le hizo abrir la palma y puso las tres libras allí como si sintiera que era donde debían estar. Para él fue un momento mágico ya que sintió por primera vez su mano sujetando la suya. El día anterior no le cogió la mano en ningún momento y a penas pudo disfrutar de su contacto debido a la preocupación. Ese día se sintió volar al sentir su calidez inundando su cuerpo. Ella era suave y tersa; era dulce y cariñosa; era amable y sincera; era única.

- No creo que vuelva nunca.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¿No volver nunca? ¿Eso era una broma o había mal interpretado sus palabras?

- Mira, te han atacado por mi culpa y no podría soportar que eso volviera a suceder…

- No volverá a suceder, ya se ha acabado. – le aseguró.

Claro que no volvería a suceder, no si ese hombre sabía lo que le convenía. De momento pasaría una temporada en la cárcel, tendría que pagarle una buena suma de dinero que pensaba emplear para ver el espectáculo de ballet de la luz de su vida y tenía una orden de alejamiento. Si la infringía, no dudaría en mandarlo a la cárcel de nuevo.

- Eso no puedes saberlo. Lo mejor es que no vuelva nunca.

- ¿Por qué quieres irte en verdad?- reventó- Dime, ¿te vas porque te preocupe que ese cerdo vuelva? ¿o te vas porque yo no soy suficiente para ti y no te atreves a decírmelo?

Ella lo miró como si no fuera capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle y, entonces, se percató de que esa mujer descubría por primera vez su fascinación por ella. Le parecía increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Todo el mundo lo veía, incluso su hermana y eso que nunca le habló de ella, pero sabía que estaba enamorado. Aunque claro, ella debía de estar acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeron rendidos a sus pies.

- Lo siento, me importas demasiado como para hacerte esto.

Y dichas esas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marchó bajo la promesa de que nunca volvería. El día se convirtió en un auténtico infierno entonces. Sirvió sin prestar demasiada atención a sus clientes, limpió las máquinas sin pensar y se fue a casa a comer sin ánimo de tomar nada. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer diciéndole las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado nunca para marcharse luego y no volver jamás.

Saber que él le importaba a ella, provocaba en él un sentimiento indescriptible, pero saber que jamás volvería a oír esas palabras porque ella jamás volvería, le robaba la vida. Él no necesitaba acostarse con ella, no necesitaba besarla, ni tocarla aunque también lo deseara. Él la amaba pura y libremente. Con solo verla sonreír su día mejoraba y su vida ya no le parecía tan sombría. Sólo por ver su sonrisa pagaría y acababa de perder incluso ese pequeño capricho que le daba el aire que respiraba. Podía localizarla, pero de hacerlo, ¿sería mejor persona que aquel tipejo si lo hacía?

Volvió al trabajo por la tarde y recordó una vez tras otra todas las veces en las que ella había estado allí. La vio entrando con su paraguas empapado, con las manos cubiertas con unos guantes por la nieve, con el viento agitando sus cabellos y con el sol dibujando hermosos reflejos en sus rizos. La vio allí esperando con todas y cada una de las prendas que le había visto vestir. Ropa cara, elegante y siempre recatada. Ella jamás llevaba ropa que llamara la atención de los hombres en términos sexuales, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Todos los hombres se giraban siempre para mirarla. Recordó también cada diálogo, cada conversación. La conversación más larga que habían tenido hasta el día anterior fue cuando ella le dijo que nevaba mucho; él le dio la razón. Pensar que no volvería a verla nunca más y que no atesoraría más recuerdos como aquél…

- Disculpa, ¿me atiendes?

Esa voz y esa frase le resultaban familiares. Levantó la vista del filtro que estaba secando y se encontró con un rostro que se le hizo familiar. ¿De qué le sonaba esa mujer?

- ¿Siempre estás tan atolondrado?- le preguntó- Esta mañana tardaste una eternidad mientras te peleabas con tu novia.

¡Sí, era la mujer de esa mañana! Sí que le debía de haber dado una mala impresión a ella y a más clientes. Le sorprendía que todavía se colocara en su cola.

- No era mi novia…

- Lo que sea. ¿Me pones un café solo?

Asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a preparar el café. No era su novia y ya nunca lo sería. Se sentía tentado a volver a la pequeña comarca en la que nació y buscar un trabajo en la fábrica de conservas, destripando pescado. Allí al menos, entre toda esa inmundicia, podría olvidarse de que en ese mundo existía algo tan maravilloso como ella.

- Aquí tiene, son tres libras.

- Podrías invitarme, ¿no?- le hizo pucheros- Esta mañana tardaste mucho en atenderme, y ni siquiera me hiciste un pequeño descuento mientras que a ésa que no era tu novia, querías invitarla.

- Bueno, yo…

- ¿Acaso no te parezco guapa?

Sí que era guapa. Era una de la mujeres más altas que nunca había conocido y muy delgada. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca que le daba un aire de ejecutiva, pero a juzgar por todos los cafés que había cargado esa mañana, debía ser una ayudante o una secretaría. Su melena negra totalmente lacea caía sobre sus hombros hasta las caderas, era de tez blanca aunque no como la nieve y sus ojos rasgados de color marrón le daban un toque de misterio. Era guapa, pero no bonita.

- ¡Vamos!- le insistió- Te haré compañía a cambio.

Compañía era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento a decir verdad.

- Me llamo Kikio. – le ofreció su mano- ¿Y tú?

Le estrechó la mano sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo y se presentó.

- Yo soy Inuyasha.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? Yo es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio, descontando mi larga visita de esta mañana.

- Llevo un año y medio trabajando aquí. Me gusta este trabajo.

- Ya se ve. – sonrió- ¿Y se puede saber qué ha sucedido esta mañana? Si no era tu novia… Parecíais muy cercanos.

Sin saber por qué se lo contó todo. Se sentó, le ofreció asiento a ella al otro lado del mostrador y le habló de su mujer especial. Intentó explicarle cómo se sintió la primera vez que la vio y los sentimientos que ella le transmitía. El año entero que había pasado mirándola de lejos y soñando con pedirle una mísera cita. Después le explicó cómo se había destrozado la cara y que había perdido su oportunidad de lanzarse a la piscina con ella alguna vez.

Kikio lo escuchó atentamente y en ningún momento hizo amago de querer interrumpirle, ni se mostró aburrida. Al principio, no había querido hablar con ella, pero, de repente, se sentía muy feliz de haber conocido a una persona tan comprensiva y amable. Kikio le había salvado el día.

- ¿Tú qué piensas?- le preguntó.

- ¿La verdad? Puede que no te guste…

- La verdad, por favor.

Ella le pidió que llenara la taza de café primero y dio un largo sorbo antes de hablar.

- He visto a esa mujer antes y no te la recomiendo ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- ¿La conoces? ¿Sabes quién es ella?- le preguntó entusiasmado- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Alto!- intentó contener su ardor- No he dado a entender que seamos amigas en ningún momento, pero hace unos meses estuvo saliendo con mi jefe.

- Claro, ella era magnífica, tendría millones de pretendientes.

- Hazme caso, tiene la palabra "problemas" escrita en la frente.

¿En serio? Él no se había dado cuenta de eso, él la veía refinada, elegante, fina y totalmente transparente. Le costaba creer que esa imagen de quietud, tranquilidad y sosiego fuera una máscara que ocultaba a un ser despreciable.

- Yo no…

- Mi jefe estaba muy enamorado de ella y no sabes cuánto sufrió. Le vació la cartera, se fue con otros hombres a sus espaldas y por su culpa perdió el negocio de su vida. Lo destruyó todo y se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

Su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho al escucharla. Quería levantarse y gritarle furioso que todo eso no eran más que viles mentiras, pero, ¿por qué iba a querer esa mujer que no lo conocía mentirle? ¿Qué ganaba ella? Había estado tan ciego, tan engañado durante ese último año. Ella sólo era una ilusión que él había creado para no sentirse deprimido con su fracaso.

- No te ofendas, pero no le gustan los tipos con poco alcance económico como tú.

Agradeció que ella lo dijera con tanta delicadeza. Todo era mentira. Ella le mintió cuando le dijo que se alejaba porque le importaba. Ella le mintió en todo y él vivió felizmente en esa mentira, como un tonto.

- Siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera. – puso una mano sobre la suya- Pero, no todas las mujeres somos así.

¿Era cosa suya o Kikio se le estaba insinuando? Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil, evitando que pensara mucho en el asunto. Se disculpó y se levantó para hablar, era su hermana pequeña haciendo su chequeo semanal.

- ¿Cómo te va todo?

- Igual que la semana pasada. – evito hablarle de sus magulladuras- Todo marcha perfectamente normal.

- ¡Oh, qué lástima!- se lamentó al otro lado del teléfono- Eso significa que no ha habido avances con tu chica misteriosa.

- No, no los ha habido. De hecho, creo que he retrocedido.

- ¡Inuyasha Taisho!- le riñó al otro lado del teléfono- Vas a portarte como un hombre ahora mismo y vas a pedirle una cita a esa mujer que te tiene tan embobado.

- No es tan sencillo… Ella no va a volver más Rin. – suspiró- No creo que vuelva a verla nunca.

- ¿Por qué?

No pensaba contarle nada sobre el asunto, pero cambió de idea. Su hermana pequeña era la persona con la que más confianza tenía en el mundo. Si había podido hablar con esa desconocida llamada Kikio, también podría hablar con Rin. Se apartó un poco para que Kikio no lo escuchara y le narró todos los sucesos desde el día anterior. Rin escuchó en silencio sin emitir un solo sonido hasta que terminó su relato.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿Qué opinas?

- Creo que deberías casarte con ella. ¡Ella te ama!- le gritó- Si no te amara, no habría huido para evitar que te hagan daño. – le explicó- Tienes que encontrar la forma de localizarla y…

- Eso va a ser imposible. Resulta que una clienta que presenció nuestra "escenita", la conocía de antes. Ella era novia de su jefe y lo único que hizo fue aprovecharse de él. No es lo que parece.

- ¿Desde cuándo te fías de los desconocidos?- inquirió su hermana.

- Ella no parece estar mintiendo… - se volvió para mirarla y le devolvió la sonrisa- Tal vez…

- ¿Estás pensando en salir con ella? Yo no te lo recomiendo. Inuyasha, no me huele bien esa historia que acabas de contarme. Esa mujer me da mala espina. No deberías fiarte de lo que te está diciendo y menos aún cuando llevas un año entero fascinado por la otra. Esa mujer, sea quien sea, te ha salvado en todos los sentidos que se puede salvar a una persona. No la rechaces tan rápido sin saber su versión.

Rin tenía razón al decir aquello, pero él ya estaba harto de esperar algo que nunca iba a suceder. Aunque su mujer misteriosa fuera totalmente de fiar y en verdad estuviera interesada en él, ninguno de los dos daría el paso nunca. Él no se atrevía a pedirle una mísera cita y ella había preferido huir a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos hacia él, fueran cuales fueran. Era el momento de cambiar y buscar nuevas metas en su vida.

- Te prometo pensarlo hermanita. Te quiero.

Cortó la comunicación y se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Kikio, hacia su futuro.

Continuará…


	3. Liberación

**Capítulo 3: Liberación**

- ¡Más fuerte!

Eso intentaba.

- ¡Más, más!

Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón y empujó con todas sus fuerzas en un frenético ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo. No había tenido tanto sexo con una mujer desde que iba al instituto. Kikio se aferraba a él con uñas y dientes y le exigía que fuera más rápido, más profundo y mucho, mucho más placentero. A él no le gustaba el sexo de esa forma, a él no le gustaba el sexo. A él le gustaba hacer el amor con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y empezaba a cansarse muy seriamente de esa relación de solo sexo con Kikio.

- ¡Ya casi está!- le gritó- ¡Vamos!

Frunció el ceño enfadado y abrió los ojos para mirar a esa mujer exigente que sólo sabía pedir más, que sólo sabía hablar por sí misma. De repente, su imagen se volvió borrosa. Cerró los ojos pensando que debía estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y cuando volvió a abrirlos, la vio a ella. Era su mujer especial, su musa, su diosa. Ella lo miraba fijamente, con sus suaves rizos extendiéndose a su alrededor y sus labios entreabiertos. Ella no le gritaba, ni le exigía que fuera complaciente y rudo. Ella se aferraba a él con suavidad, se movía suavemente contra él y le miraba como si fuera el único hombre de todo el universo.

Se sintió flotar en ese momento. La miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos nublados por la pasión y se inclinó para besar sus dulces labios. La adoraba, ella era todo su mundo. Algo le mordió. Volvió a alzarse y vio de nuevo a Kikio retorciéndose bajo él, exigiendo más. ¡Ya estaba harto!

Se apartó de ella sin haber terminado y se sentó en el borde de la cama con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacio?

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- le gritó a su espalda- ¡Tengo ganas de follar!

- ¡Pues yo no!

Había perdido las ganas de todo. Conocía a Kikio desde hacía un mes, justamente el mismo tiempo que había estado ella sin volver al café. Pensó que Kikio lo ayudaría a olvidarla, que ella sería la mujer a la que había esperado, pero se equivocó por completo. Kikio sólo quería sexo, un poco de placer y nada más. No quería cenar con él, no quería salir a pasear cogidos de la mano, no quería ir al cine, no quería vivir con él. No quería de él nada que no fuera sexo. Y mientras que ella se ocupaba de hundirlo más en la miseria día a día, él no dejaba de pensar en su rayo de luz, en esa mujer que con tan solo su existencia, hacía más feliz su vida.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano y sintió repentinamente las manos de Kikio rodeándolo. Sus manos bajaron hacia su entrepierna y las apartó abruptamente asombrada por su descubrimiento. Seguro que se había llevado una buena sorpresa.

- ¡No puede ser!- lo empujó- ¡No has terminado!

No, no había terminado, pero se había quedado flácido al percatarse por fin de que no quería a Kikio en su vida. Ella le hacía daño y destrozaba todo aquello por lo que había luchado. No necesitaba a esa mujer para sentirse mal, se bastaba consigo mismo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente el percatarse de que jamás volvería a verla? Ella no había vuelto en un mes entero y ya nunca lo haría. Apretó los puños ante la idea de no verla jamás y atesoró en su mente cada recuerdo, cada momento. Allí, nadie podría quitársela.

Cansado de esa situación, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa por toda la habitación de Kikio. Al menos nunca la había llevado a su casa, tenía la sensación de que era mejor que ella no hubiera descubierto dónde vivía. Aunque bien sabía que si era él quien acudía a su casa era por su comodidad. Cuando terminaban, prácticamente lo echaba en mitad de la noche a la calle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le exigió saber.

- Vestirme, ¿estás ciega?

- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- le ordenó.

- Tú no me das órdenes.

A pesar de que Kikio le estuviera gritando y tratándolo como si fuera uno de sus juguetes, se las apañó para conservar la calma y contestarle en condiciones. Sabía que no ganaría nada gritando a Kikio. Esa mujer tenía muy mal genio y sólo conseguiría que se pusiera a gritar como una histérica. ¿En qué universo se le ocurrió la gran idea de liarse con Kikio Tama? Estaba deprimido, necesitaba un cambio pero no ese cambio.

- Quítate ahora mismo esos pantalones. – le dijo ella.

- No pienso hacerlo. Me voy a trabajar antes de que se me haga tarde.

- ¡Ven aquí y termina lo que has empezado!

La ignoró. Se coló la camiseta dentro del pantalón y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Salió al pasillo, entró al salón y estaba atravesándolo para dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escuchó los pasos de la mujer a su espalda. No iba a dejarlo en paz tan fácilmente.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- A trabajar, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¡No puedes dejarme así!- le gritó.

Al escucharla se giró para mirarla y la vio con su cabello enmarañado, los ojos entrecerrados, los dientes apretados y sujetando una sábana contra su cuerpo desnudo. Ignoraba que Kikio pudiera ser tan recatada de vez en cuando.

- No me apetece. – se rascó la nuca- Me voy.

- ¡No puedes irte!

- Mira como lo hago.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta, abrió el pestillo y la puerta cedió abriéndose ante él. La mano de Kikio se interpuso entre él y la salida. Ella la apoyó en la puerta evitando que la abriera lo suficiente para salir y lo miró con ojos llameantes.

- Si sales por esa puerta, lo nuestro ha terminado.

Sinceramente, no esperaba que se lo fuera a poner tan fácil.

- Eso es justamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y salió de su apartamento ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer. Seguro que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran calabazas de esa forma.

Al salir de su apartamento sin ella, sabiendo que todo había terminado por fin, se sintió liberado, se sintió él mismo una vez más. Lo primero que hizo fue irse a trabajar, sin pasarse por su casa tan siquiera. Necesitaba trabajar y recuperar su rutina sabiendo que nunca más repetiría ese episodio de su vida. Kikio era pasado y su adorable chica misteriosa también.

Desgraciadamente, pensó que Kikio lo dejaría en paz demasiado pronto. A penas acababa de servir su tercer café de la mañana cuando Kikio entró en el café hecha una furia. Estampó la puerta contra la pared, haciendo que temblara la lonja, y se dirigió hacia él con ojos llameantes y clavando los tacones en el suelo. Toda la gente de su cola se apartó asustada de verla y mientras que unos se fueron al lado de Kouga, otros se marcharon del local. Kikio sabía imponer, sin duda alguna, pero con él ya no podría nunca más.

Mantuvo la calma y la serenidad mientras sacaba de los plásticos vasos nuevos ya que se le habían terminado, y se comportó como si ella no estuviera allí hasta que se puso en el mostrador, clavando las yemas de los dedos en la madera. Decidió tratarla como una clienta más.

- Buenos días, ¿qué desea?

- A ti.

- Lo siento, sólo servimos lo que está en la carta.

Kikio gritó furiosa con él y agarró su camiseta, tirando de él hacia ella para intentar besarlo. Él pudo esquivarla a tiempo y se desasió de su agarre, intentando mantener la serenidad. No quería tener que ponerse serio de verdad.

- ¡Basta!- exclamó con voz firme y serenada- Acabamos de romper, ¿entiendes?

- ¡Tú y yo no hemos roto!- golpeó con los puños el mostrador- Nadie rompe conmigo, ¿entiendes?

- Hay una primera vez para todo en la vida.

Kikio no se tomó muy bien su comentario. Se apartó del mostrador y lo rodeó con intenciones maliciosas. Antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que en realidad intentaba, la tenía ahí dentro, cada vez más cerca. De repente, se fijó en ella como nunca lo había hecho y se preguntó: ¿Qué había visto en ella?

Recordó a su mujer, la mujer de la que llevaba un año entero enamorado y no pudo menos que fijarse en que Kikio era todo lo contrario. Su belleza artificial y tan salvaje no se parecía en absoluto a la elegancia y la delicadeza que denotaba su chica misteriosa, su bailarina de ballet. Eso por no hablar de su mal genio. Kikio era la mujer más irascible que había conocido en toda su vida mientras que ella parecía la viva imagen de la paz y la calma. Siempre sonriendo, siempre amable con todos, siempre educada. Nunca perdía la compostura. Kikio se chocaba con alguien en la calle y lo insultaba, arañaba el coche de otro y se marchaba a la carrera sin querer saber nada. Kikio no era para él.

Dejó el paño que había estado usando anteriormente sobre el mostrador y puso los brazos en jarra para encarar a la mujer que se le estaba acercando. No pensaba acobardarse ante ella.

- Márchate. – le pidió.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!- golpeó el suelo con su tacón- ¡Eres mío!

- Yo no te pertenezco, a ti no.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido por su respuesta hasta que una idea nueva surcó su mente. Conocía lo suficiente a Kikio como para saber cuándo se le ocurría algo y, normalmente, se le ocurrían cosas descabelladas.

- ¡Lo dices por esa mujerzuela a la que perseguías antes de que nos conociéramos!

La verdad era que no se le había ocurrido algo tan descabellado. Era cierto que él sólo le pertenecía a ella, pero había dicho algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

- No vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma jamás.

Si pensaba meterla a ella, se pondría serio.

- ¡Ja! No merece otro mote esa pelandusca.

Furioso con ella por sus palabras, avanzó, agarró su brazo y apretó, mostrándole que empezaba a tocar un tema que sólo la metería en problemas. Kikio se sacudió, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero no lo permitió sólo para demostrarle que en verdad usaría la fuerza si ella seguía por ese camino. De repente, en ese momento observando su mirada acorralada, se le ocurrió una idea que no le gustó nada.

- Tú no la conoces, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tú no la conoces a ella. Tu jefe nunca salió con ella, ¿verdad?

Kikio no pudo ocultar la veracidad de sus palabras en su mirada, pero aún así tuvo el descaro de intentar continuar mintiéndole.

- Claro que la conozco… Ella…

- ¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó- Si tan bien la conoces, dime cómo se llama.

Le dijo un nombre, un nombre que a él le costó creer que fuera el de aquella deliciosa bailarina de ballet y la apartó de él de un empujón. Si sólo no hubiera tardado más de cinco segundos en contestar, tal vez se hubiera planteado el creerla. Ahora bien, Kikio necesitó varios segundos para pensar en un nombre debido a los nervios y se traicionó a sí misma.

- ¡Fuera de aquí!- le señaló la puerta- No quiero volver a verte nunca. No eres más que una mentirosa.

- Tal vez no te dije toda la verdad… - admitió- Pero nosotros…

- Nosotros no somos, ni hemos sido nunca nada.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y a punto estuvo de discutirlo, pero él la interrumpió e hizo uso de su poder como empleado de aquel local.

- Este local se reserva el permiso de admisión a sus clientes.

- Inuyasha, ni se te ocurra…

- A partir de ahora, - no la escuchó- tienes prohibida la entrada.

Kikio volvió a gritar furiosa por sus palabras, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, empujando a los pocos clientes que se habían quedado y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Los clientes le aplaudieron cuando ella al fin se marchó, algunos de ellos lo felicitaron por librarse de esa losa y su compañero de trabajo le preparó un café para darle ánimo por lo sucedido. Esta vez, Kikio sí que estaba acabada para siempre.

Bebió su café mientras atendía a los clientes que volvieron a su cola y a los nuevos, y justo cuando terminaba de atender, su jefe lo llamó. Lo sermoneó por el espectáculo que había dado con su "novia" y le pidió que no se repitiera nunca. Él le aseguró que esa mujer no volvería a cruzar la puerta del café jamás. Una vez que su jefe hubo terminado con él, volvió a su trabajo, suspirando de alivio por haber podido conservar su puesto. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en el café, pero Kikio había montado un numerito lo bastante molesto como para dejarlo en la cola del paro.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando ocurrió algo que pensó que jamás volvería a suceder. Justo cuando pensaba que ese día, que su vida no podían mejorar, sólo empeorar, ocurrió la más maravillosa de las cosas. Ella entró en el establecimiento. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco de encajes hasta las rodillas que le daba esa imagen de inocencia que ella siempre tenía. La bailarina de ballet lo vio, se encogió de hombros y se puso la última de su cola. Ella ya no tenía ni el menor rastro de su moratón en el rostro. Estaba tan bonita y tan magnífica como siempre.

Atendió a ritmo acelerado a todos sus clientes, deseando que llegara el momento de llegar hasta ella y cuando al fin la tuvo frente a frente, se quedó sin respiración. Pensó que nunca más volvería a verla y era todo un alivio verla sin tener la presión del lastre de Kikio sobre los hombros. Ella le sonreía tal y como lo había hecho siempre y lo miraba de esa forma tan especial que le daba esperanzas en la vida. Ella era única y no podría estar más agradecido de que hubiera regresado.

- Has vuelto. – dijo como un tonto.

- En el último mes, he estado buscando en todas las cafeterías de la ciudad un café lo bastante bueno pero… - se mordió el labio inferior- Tu café es el mejor.

No tenía que decir más. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a preparar el café con leche que sabía que ella siempre tomaba por las mañanas. Lo preparó con especial cariño y entusiasmo y se alegró de ver su expresión al tenerlo frente a ella, al poder oler su aroma. Parecía como si fuera a empezar a flotar en cualquier momento. Él también sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Ella dejó las tres libras sobre el mostrador y cogió su café.

- Siento que…

- No sientas nada. – la interrumpió- Nada podría alegrarme más que ver que has vuelto.

Ella volvió a sonreírle como bien sabía y le dio un sorbo a su café gimiendo de puro placer. Sí que debía gustarle.

- Gracias.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia él antes de que su siguiente cliente le hiciera su pedido.

- No he vuelto solo por el café. – se sonrojó- Te echaba de menos. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

El mundo dejó de dar vueltas en ese mismo instante. Ella no volvía sólo para tomar su café, ella quería verlo a él, entre todos los hombres del mundo, ella lo había añorado a él. Volver a verla ya era suficiente adrenalina por un solo día pero saber que… ¡Él también la añoraba! ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Ella se marchó alegando que le importaba demasiado y volvió porque lo añoraba, tenía que haber algo… Ella… Él…

La vio abrir la puerta y salir del café con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿En serio iba a dejarla marchar de esa forma? Llevaba un año entero observándola, pensando en ella, imaginando que ella le decía algo tan maravilloso como aquello y lo estaba dejando pasar. ¿Acaso iba a ser toda su vida un cobarde que no se atreviera a dar el primer paso para lo que podría ser lo mejor que le ocurriría en la vida? Ella podía rechazarlo, era bien cierto, pero si no lo intentaba, estaría toda su vida tras ese mostrador observándola ir y venir. ¡No, ya era suficiente!

Sin dar previo aviso a su compañero, saltó del mostrador al otro lado, corrió hacia la puerta y salió al exterior. La vio avanzar a unos metros de él por la calle y corrió tras ella. Puso una mano en su hombro y la vio volverse con el café a medio camino de sus labios. Ella lo miró sin entender, sorprendida por su aparición.

- Me llamo Inuyasha. – le dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Lo sé. – sonrió y señaló su camiseta- Lo pone en tu placa. – se sintió tonto al escucharla- Yo me llamo Kagome.

Kagome. Era el nombre ideal para ella, era perfecto y por supuesto, no era el nombre que la mala pécora de Kikio le había dado.

- M-Me pre… Me pre-preguntaba si… Bueno, sí… - balbuceó- Si esta noche… Tal vez tú y yo… - ella lo miró expectante- ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

Kagome le sonrió y jugueteó con la tapa de su café.

- Esta noche no puedo, tengo que trabajar. – le explicó- Soy bailarina de ballet y esta noche es el último espectáculo… Yo…

- No pasa nada, otra vez será.

Ella no parecía conformarse y rebuscó dentro de su bolso hasta dar con lo que había estado buscando. Sacó un sobre y extendió la mano para entregárselo.

- Es una entrada, ¿te gustaría venir a verme? – le preguntó- Después podríamos ir a cenar.

- Eso sería estupendo.

Aceptó la entrada que ella le ofrecía y se preguntó por qué no había hecho aquello antes. Ahora sí, al fin era libre en verdad.

Continuará…


	4. Juntos por siempre

**Asunto guiones: tengo un problema con los guiones, ésa es la razón de que los utilice mal. Es un fallo técnico. Word no me dejaba utilizarlo. He estado toda la semana trasteando y he conseguido que me deje usar el guión largo y ahora he perdido el corto ( ), el cual necesito para mi tesina. Se puede ver en el segundo diálogo mi experimento exitoso. Ahora bien, tengo otro problema. Cada vez que subo un capítulo a Fanfiction, me borra guiones. ¿Cómo pongo el guión largo en Fanfiction? ¿Alguien lo sabe? Agradezco sugerencias y siento haberos puesto durante tanto tiempo el guión corto, pero realmente fue un problema técnico y que Fanfiction me toca la moral. Ya para este fanfic no, pero de cara al siguiente yo os los pongo bien si me solucionais el problema.**

**Capítulo 4: Juntos por siempre**

Pedirle a Kagome una cita había sido lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida sin lugar a dudas. Fue a la noche de su último espectáculo de ballet con el único y viejo traje que tenía. Kagome le había dado un asiento estupendo en un falco desde el que podía ver a la perfección todo lo que acontecía en el escenario. Kagome era la indiscutible protagonista. A lo largo de la noche la vio vestir cinco trajes diferentes, todos ellos diáfanos y brillantes que resaltaban por su figura y volvían su baile casi etéreo. Ella era la mejor bailarina que había visto en toda su vida. Con su baile transmitía tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos que por un momento tuvo miedo de que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos empezaron a caer. Fue fascinante, maravilloso, un espectáculo único y en cuanto terminó fue de los muchos que se puso en pie para aplaudir.

Después del espectáculo, ella le envió una nota para que se reuniera con ella en los camerinos. Cuando llegó tan solo llevaba puesta una fina bata que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba y él se dio la vuelta y mantuvo los párpados bien apretados mientras que la escuchaba vestirse a su espalda. Quería ser un caballero y empezar bien con Kagome. No había nada que deseara más que el que saliera bien su cita. En cuanto el camino se despejó, Kagome lo guió por una puerta trasera desde la cual podrían escapar sin que la prensa los molestara.

Fueron a un restaurante italiano muy íntimo y cenaron mientras ambos pugnaban por saber más sobre la vida del otro. Él le contó su simple y llanamente normal historia mientras que ella escuchaba tan atentamente que por un momento le pareció que hasta era interesante lo que estaba diciendo. Después él le preguntó por su vida y descubrió que no era tan diferente. Le dijo que ella también nació en una pequeña comarca y estudió hasta el bachiller. Había acudido a clases de ballet desde su más tierna infancia y fue admitida en el Royal Ballet. Se mudó a Londres, buscó el apartamento más barato que encontró y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la danza mientras trabajaba de camarera hasta que al fin llegó su momento. A penas llevaba dos años bailando oficialmente, pudiendo vivir de su sueldo como bailarina. Y además, era de su misma edad.

Después de cenar pasearon por la ciudad, y la acompañó hasta su casa. A Kagome no se le había subido la fama a la cabeza. Vivía en un pequeño pero bien decorado apartamento de alquiler y ahorraba para montar su propio estudio de ballet cuando llegara el día en que no pudiera continuar bailando. No aspiraba a ser la mejor aunque tampoco quería pasar inadvertida. No quería ser rica y malgastar su dinero en carísimas joyas y lujos innecesarios. Quería una vida normal y feliz y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad era la persona a la que llevaba esperando toda una vida.

Desde aquel día, habían continuado saliendo. Kagome acudía todas las mañanas al café tal y como era costumbre y charlaban sobre su próxima salida mientras que le preparaba su encargo. También intentaba visitarlo todas las tardes siempre y cuando los ensayos del nuevo espectáculo no se extendieran más de la cuenta. Cuando eso ocurría, él iba a recogerla al Royal Ballet.

Su hermana se había alegrado mucho cuando le contó todo lo sucedido y le había repetido encarecidamente que no volviera a acercarse nunca a Kikio. Él no dudaría en seguir su consejo. Con Kagome las cosas iban a la perfección y no se arriesgaría por nada en el mundo a perder todo aquello que habían compartido. Hasta él mismo se veía diferente cuando se miraba en el espejo. Se veía más contento, más feliz y más radiante.

Esa noche, había sido la noche en que habían hecho el amor por primera vez después de dos meses saliendo juntos. Estaban en el apartamento de él. Habían estado paseando cerca de la zona, bailando y divirtiéndose cuando empezó a llover con fuerza. Él se había quitado la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre la cabeza y ambos corrieron hacia su apartamento. Kagome ya había estado antes allí, por supuesto. A diferencia de con Kikio, sentía la confianza necesario para llevarla hasta allí a ella.

Una vez en su casa se habían secado, ella se había puesto una camisa suya que le quedaba enorme y habían encargado algo de cenar. Después de cenar, cuando estaban viendo una película a la espera de que amainara, ocurrió con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Se abrazaron, se besaron y se fueran a la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Luego, todo transcurrió lenta y maravillosamente. Kagome era todo lo que él esperaba que sería. Siempre suave, nada exigente, atenta, cariñosa y dulce y cuando ambos alcanzaron su propio placer, ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y lo besó como si acabara de hacerle el mejor regalo de su vida.

Tumbados en la cama, acababan de despertarse y estaban abrazados, la piel del uno contra la del otro, mientras se besaban y se decían dulces palabras el uno al otro. Era eso lo que siempre quiso. Una mujer con la que poder compartir absolutamente todo, una mujer que con tan solo una mirada fuera capaz de mejorar su día, una mujer que sonriera ante sus palabras dulces y le dijera al mismo tiempo más palabras dulces. En ese momento, sólo pudo pensar en que fue un tonto por no hablarle antes, por no pedirle una cita. Kagome le había confesado que ella siempre esperó que lo hiciera, que se animara, pero él nunca lo hacía.

De repente, sonó el despertador señalando las siete de la mañana como para romper el hermoso hechizo.

- ¡Oh, vaya!

Apagó el despertador y suspiró frustrado. No quería moverse de la cama, quería quedarse allí con Kagome.

- No quiero ir a trabajar. ― confesó― ¿No podemos quedarnos?

Se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, pero ella se rió rompiendo el beso y lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Los dos tenemos que cumplir con nuestros deberes.

- Mi deber ahora es ocuparme de ti.

La ignoró cuando intentó volver a detenerlo y le mordió el cuello en esa zona tan sensible que había descubierto por la noche. Kagome no se pudo resistir ante el seductor ataque y se arqueó contra él pidiendo más, pero había apagado mal el despertador y volvió a sonar.

Enfadado, se levantó y lo apagó bien en esa ocasión.

- Me parece que eso era una señal.

No le quedó más remedio que levantarse pero como un niño caprichoso, decidió que se haría a su manera. Así pues, levantó a Kagome en volandas, recordando entonces lo ligera que era debido a su trabajo y la llevó hasta la ducha donde se enjabonaron el uno al otro. Ella se mostró tímida al principio y él no pudo sentirse más contento de ello. Quería que se acostumbrara a él por supuesto, pero no le hubiera gustado que desde el principio se hubiera mostrado tan abierta. Aquello le demostraba que Kagome no era nada promiscua a diferencia de otras que había tenido la mala suerte de conocer.

Él desayunó en su casa, pero Kagome no quiso alegando que tomaría su café más tarde. Accedió a su propuesta y la acompañó hasta su casa para que se cambiara de ropa mientras pensaba que si Kagome no desayunaba en casa, debía tomar tan solo su café. Sus pensamientos no le gustaron. Sabía que ella seguía una dieta muy estricta debido a su condición como bailarina, pero no pensaba consentir que se mal alimentara. Podría desmayarse uno de esos días en el ensayo y seguro que ya le había sucedido.

- Estaré allí en media hora. – le prometió.

- Más te vale.

Ella abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se volvió hacia él para darle un último beso de despedida hasta su reencuentro.

Se encontraba de muy buen humor cuando abrió el café esa mañana y preparó con gustoso entusiasmo todos los pedidos mientras que su compañero lo observaba anonadado. Nunca había estado tan contento en el trabajo, era imposible no darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi, la mejor bailarina de ballet del país. No, del país no, del mundo. Le costaba creer que alguien pudiera transmitir tanto con su danza como lo hacía ella.

Su cola estaba menguando cuando al fin apareció ella. Se pasó cinco minutos de la media hora acordada, pero decidió perdonarla. Kagome se puso al final de la cola y cuando al fin llegó su turno, ambos se inclinaron sobre el mostrador y se besaron ante la mirada de todo el personal allí presente.

- ¿Qué tomará señorita?- bromeó con ella.

- Café con leche, por favor.

Preparó su café con leche y cogió el vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido y las galletas que había preparado para ella. Lo puso todo en el mostrador frente a la mujer que lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Tienes que comer o enfermarás.

- Es que… Yo… No debo…

- Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Kagome accedió y pasó al otro lado del mostrador junto a él para tomar su nuevo desayuno. Su jefe no había mostrado ninguna pega en que Kagome accediera a la zona de personal. En cuanto la había conocido, ella lo había conquistado por completo al igual que hacía con todos los hombres que la rodeaban. Juraría que su jefe estaba enamorado de ella de no ser porque ya estaba casado.

- Tengo que marcharme.

Se volvió para comprobar que Kagome se hubiera tomado su desayuno obedientemente y después se inclinó para darle un largo beso antes de tener que despedirse. Aún no sabía muy bien qué le sucedió o qué lo empujó a hacerlo, pero se atrevió a decir aquello que llevaba pensando desde que fueron al cine y se cogieron de la mano en la oscuridad dos semanas atrás.

- ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?

Kagome lo miró asombrada, sin dar crédito a sus palabras y él pensó que tal vez se hubiera precipitado con esa petición. Tan solo llevaban dos meses saliendo juntos.

- No es justo… - musitó ella.

Esas palabras le llamaron la atención. ¿Qué no era justo?

- ¿Kagome?

- Estaba a punto de pedirte exactamente lo mismo y te has adelantado…

Quiso saltar del sitio y gritar a los cuatro vientos que Kagome y él vivirían juntos, pero, en lugar de eso, la cogió a ella en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas sin poder dejar de reír. Kagome se aferró a él con fuerza, riendo del mismo modo. Lamentablemente, se vieron interrumpidos por su jefe.

- ¿Crees que esas son formas de tratar a una dama Inuyasha?

Dejó a Kagome en el suelo de nuevo y se encogió de hombros ante su jefe.

- Inuyasha y yo vamos a vivir juntos, Myoga.

Kagome era la única persona que conocía que se atreviera a tutear a su jefe.

- ¡Eso es una gran noticia!- exclamó- ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

Ya no sabía decir qué le sorprendía más. Si el hecho de que hubiera tanta confianza entre su jefe y Kagome o el que Myoga estuviera abriendo una botella de champan guardada para ocasiones especiales para festejar que vivirían juntos. Cuando le dio una copa no se atrevió a decirle que no le apetecía beber alcohol a esas horas de la mañana y brindó con Kagome por su gran futuro.

Después de ese extraño suceso y aquella gran noticia, se despidió de Kagome con un beso y la vio marchar. Él se puso a su trabajo en seguida y estuvo trabajando hasta la hora de comer. Ese día comió solo en su casa porque Kagome le dijo que había un catering para inversores en el Royal Ballet y no podría entrar. Hubiera preferido comer con ella, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se preparó un par de filetes y ensalada antes de volver al trabajo.

Por la tarde estuvo todo tranquilo hasta más o menos las cuatro. Entonces, empezaron a entrar cada vez más clientes de todas las edades. Estaba atendiendo a un grupo de jóvenes universitarias cuando su peor pesadilla entró en el café. ¿Qué hacía Kikio allí? La echó del café y le prohibió la entrada, no podía estar allí. Cobró a las estudiantes y salió del mostrador para evitar que se adentrara más en el local. Se negaba a permitir que volviera a montarle un espectáculo allí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la empujó hacia la puerta- ¡Vete!

- Pensé que se te habría pasado ya el enfado. Han pasado dos meses.

- Pues estás equivocada. Te dije en su día que no tienes permitida la entrada. Vete o llamaré a la policía.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Ella ni podía imaginarse hasta qué punto hablaba en serio. Intentaba formar una nueva vida con Kagome y no permitiría que ni Kikio, ni nadie le amargara el momento.

- Nunca había hablado más en serio, Kikio. Debes irte de aquí en seguida.

- ¡Yo te lo enseñé todo, maldita sea!

- Tú no me enseñaste nada. – la empujó hacia la puerta- Desaparece de mi vida.

Kikio lo miró con la cabeza alta intentando aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto sus crueles palabras y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Sin embargo, fue agarrado por detrás y tiraron de él. La sorpresa le impidió evitar lo que más tarde sucedió. Kikio acababa de agarrarlo y lo besaba. Asqueado por su acto de mala fe, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la apartó.

- Kikio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Sólo te daba un besito, querido. Entonces, ¿nos encontramos más tarde en el almacén?

¿De qué narices estaba hablando? ¿Encontrarse en el almacén? ¿Querido?

- ¡Eres como todos los demás!

Apartó a Kikio de delante de la puerta y vio a Kagome allí parada con gruesas lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas. Ella lo había visto todo y al escuchar a Kikio debía de haber pensado… ¡Mierda! ¡No era verdad! ¡Nada de eso era verdad! Kikio sabía lo que sentía por ella, seguro que la vio dirigirse hacia el café y lo besó para destruirlo todo entre ellos. ¡No se lo permitiría!

- Kagome…

- ¡No me hables!

Kagome dio media vuelta y salió del café, pero esa vez, él no la dejaría marchar. Quería pasar toda su vida con ella y no iba a permitir que los juegos sucios de una mujerzuela celosa y manipuladora destrozaran todo lo que ellos habían forjado juntos. Su relación no podía acabar por esa mentira.

- Bueno, ahora que vuelves a estar libre…

En ese momento la agarró y tiró de ella para acercarla lo máximo posible a su rostro enfurecido.

- Harás bien en no volver a cruzarte conmigo, créeme.

Y con esas palabras salió del café corriendo en busca de Kagome. La encontró en menos de dos minutos, caminando hacia el Royal Ballet. Ella llevaba un pañuelo en una mano y se estaba limpiando las lágrimas. La gente a su alrededor la miraba. Seguro que debían estar deseando que el cabrón que le hubiera hecho llorar ardiera en el mismísimo infierno. Kagome despertaba ese sentimiento de protección en todos.

- ¡Kagome!

Ella, al escucharlo, empezó a andar más de prisa, intentando huir de él, pero él la alcanzó y se puso frente a ella. Ver sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas le rompió el corazón en pedazos. Aún así, se las ingenió para sacar la entereza para volver a hablarle.

- Escúchame por favor.

- Ya he escuchado suficiente de tu amante.

Intentó rodearlo para pasar, pero él la detuvo y volvió a encararse con ella.

- ¡Kikio no es mi amante, ni es nada!

- ¿Kikio?

Él le había hablado de Kikio, le había contado cómo quiso consolarse con ella por no volver a verla y cómo había descubierto que no era en absoluto lo que él necesitaba.

- ¿Ella era Kikio?

- Sí, era ella y esta vez le he dejado bien claro que no quiero volver a verla.

Kagome al fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos después de tanto tiempo intentando esquivarlo.

- ¿Por qué la estabas besando?- inquirió.

- Yo no la besaba, - le explicó- ella me besaba a mí. La rechacé y volví a echarla pero ella te vio, ella sabía que yo… Yo… - se atrevería a decirlo por fin- Que… ¡Que yo estaba enamorado de ti!- gritó en mitad de la calle- Y quiso destrozar todo entre nosotros.

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

- Desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ella dejó caer sobre el asfalto el pañuelo de tela que había estado sosteniendo y rompió la poca distancia entre los dos sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Sus manos se unieron con las de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y suspiró aliviado de saber que Kagome no lo abandonaría.

- Te amo, Kagome. Ahora y siempre.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Esas fueron las palabras más dulces que había escuchado en toda su vida. ¿Quién iba a decirle que acabaría saliendo con la mujer de la que se enamoró perdidamente un año atrás? Durante todo ese tiempo se había conformado con su mirada y con su sonrisa. Sólo con eso bastaba para mejorar su día y su vida. Ella era ese ser de luz y esperanza que le había dado las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama a diario y enfrentarse a su día a día. Nunca hubiera creído que tanta felicidad fuera posible.

Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Kagome y juntos caminaron de nuevo hacia el café en el que se habían conocido. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle…

- ¿Cuánto te enamoraste de mí, Kagome?

- Mmm… Creo que la primera vez que probé tu café. Pensé que un hombre que preparaba tan bien el café debía haber sido puesto allí para mí.

No pudo evitar reírse al escucharla y supo en ese momento que el resto de su vida, al igual que ese momento, estaría lleno de risas, de carcajadas y de miradas tiernas.

FIN


	5. Epílogo

**Bien, yo lo subo en docx. Sólo tengo la duda entonces de cómo subirlo en formato story. Cuando adjunto el archivo en Fanfiction está marcado story, pero se sube docx. evidentemente. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para subirlo en story realmente? Y gracias por todo que no las había dado.**

**Epílogo:**

- ¡Siguiente!

- Un café con leche, un cola cao, un zumo de naranja y un plato de tortitas.

No tuvo necesidad de volverse para saber que su esposa y su hija se encontraban felizmente apostadas frente a su mostrador.

Los años que habían transcurrido desde que se inició su relación fueron maravillosos para ambos. Se casaron en su comarca, en la misma iglesia en la que hizo la comunión y su hija vino como un regalo de Dios un año después. A su hija la habían bautizado con el nombre de Daenerys, pero solían llamarla Danny cariñosamente. Danny tenía el cabello azabache de su madre, pero había heredado sus ojos dorados y su carácter.

Habían pasado cinco años desde su boda. Desde entonces, él había abierto su propio café en el que además se servían desayunos y meriendas, y se podía comer en el establecimiento. Las cosas le marchaban mejor que nunca con su negocio. Kagome, por su parte, estaba preparando un nuevo espectáculo sobre el cuento de Cenicienta en el que ella era la protagonista y estaba planteándose dejar los escenarios en cinco años si no sucedía ninguna desgracia antes. Ya estaba buscando un buen estudio para ir remodelándolo poco a poco en ese tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta con el pedido y sonrió al ver a su esposa con su pequeña hija de cuatro años en brazos a la espera. Se inclinó para besar en la frente a su hija y le dio otro beso en los labios a su esposa.

- ¿Desayunaréis aquí?

- Por supuesto.

Las acompañó a las dos hacia una mesa vacía y dejó su pedido más un plato de tortitas para cada una. Kagome le puso cara de pocos amigos al mirar su propio plato de tortitas, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Odiaba las malditas dietas que tenía que hacer para continuar bailando ballet. Eran demasiado estrictos con ella y no le gustaba verla pasar hambre.

Volvió a su puesto de trabajo y continuó atendiendo a los clientes sin dejar de contemplar a su familia. No pudo evitar reír cuando a Danny se le cayó un pedazo de tortita bien cubierto de sirope sobre su vestido nuevo. Kagome estuvo a punto de gritar y empezó a frotar la tela como si creyera que la mancha fuera a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Finalmente, agachó la cabeza en clara rendición y se tumbó en el respaldo de la silla, mirando al techo. Ése era el día de la fotografía de toda la clase y siendo Danny de las más bajitas, la pondrían en primera fila, donde se viera bien la mancha.

Cobró a su último cliente y atendió al siguiente, siempre con la mirada fija en ellas. Esos últimos cinco años habían sido los más felices de su vida. Había reído mucho, había llorado también, habían discutido y siempre se habían arreglado. Al igual que en todas las parejas, habían tenido momentos muy buenos y momentos muy malos, pero lo habían superado todo juntos.

Dejó a su empleado al cargo, pensando que ya era momento de que asumiera algunas responsabilidades, y se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaban su esposa y su hija.

- ¡Inuyasha!- se quejó Kagome- ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho Danny con su vestido nuevo?

Se acuclilló junto a su hija, miró la mancha y después su expresión de pura inocencia infantil.

- Supongo que habrá que llevarlo a la tintorería.

- ¡Inuyasha!- repitió con tono reprobatorio en esa ocasión- Hoy es la fotografía…

- Lo sé, pero piensa que podremos contarle a nuestros nietos una bonita anécdota sobre su madre.

Ella no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con él, pero no continuó con la discusión y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Ahora bien, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su mujer lo ignorara. Se sentó junto a ella, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la besó.

- ¡Buscaros un hotel!

- ¡Danny!- la regañó él en esa ocasión- ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?

- John suele decírselo a sus padres…

Ese niño, sin duda alguna, no era una buena influencia para su hija. El problema era que en los últimos tiempos, se empezaba a plantear que si su relación de amistad no se evaporaba con los años, terminarían juntos. Eran como el agua y el aceite, perfectos para estar juntos. Sería un terrible dolor de cabeza tener a John como yerno algún día, pero cualquier cosa para él sería válida si hacía feliz a su hija.

- Si tenemos más hijos espero que ninguno salga como John.

Ese comentario de su mujer llamó su atención. Tener más hijos. Nunca habían hablado de tener más hijos después de Danny, pero si iban a tener más iba siendo el momento. Bueno, cuando Kagome terminara su espectáculo por su puesto.

- Si tenemos más hijos, tú dejarás la dieta. – le advirtió.

Ella le sacó la lengua y Danny al verla la imitó y empezó a hacerle muecas graciosas, típicas de niños. Kagome frunció el ceño y empezó a reñirla mientras que la niña contra argumentaba que ella lo hizo primero.

- ¡Inuyasha, dile algo!

En lugar de eso se rió con ganas y con alegría. Y pensar que podría haberse perdido todo aquello si no se hubiera atrevido a hablarle, si se hubiera conformado con tan solo mirarla.


End file.
